Ghosts of the past
by kassandwich
Summary: After being trapped for many weeks, the Doctor is finally rescued. Following these events he recounts many of his life experiences, some good and many more bad.
1. The Rescue

He had lost all hope; any chance that anyone would come and rescue him had faded. And he surely did not wish to attempt to escape again and face those brutal consequences if he were to get caught again. His body ached all over from being beaten and tortured; it was getting to a point where death was a possibility. He welcomed the concept; if death were to whisk him away he would surely not have any objections.

In his dark prison, he lacked a sense of day or night. There were only times when he was sleeping, and times when they were torturing him. He did not know who they were, or even why they were doing this to him. All he wanted was an escape, whether it'd be physical or through a death of some sort.

Suddenly the door opened. At first he thought they were going to have their way with him some more, but it just did not feel so menacing. He wasn't even sure if it was his captors. The way this person carried their self was different from the others. He then thought to himself, "Maybe they're finally sending someone to finish me off."

As his visitor strolled toward him, he then realized that they weren't here to kill him. As the visitors hand went toward his neck, he tightened his jaw in panic. Though rather than snake around his neck to choke him, the hand went and gently pressed its finger tips checking for a pulse. A man's voice then asked, "Are you ready to leave Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed in relief and quietly responded, "Of course."

The man then yelled for someone to go get a stretcher, and there was definitely a quick response. The group tried to lift the Doctor as gently as possible, but despite their efforts, the Doctor let out a scream of agony. His whole body hurt. He did not know how long he was there but even for a few weeks, the load of harm that was delivered was something to be wary of.

Attempting not to cause more pain the Doctor quietly croaked, "Who are you?"

"Someone who's trying to help." The man then responded.

The man then tried to give something to the Doctor. Puzzled he looked at it and saw that it was a pill. He then asked, "What is this?"

The man quickly responded, "Something for the pain, take it, it'll make you feel better."

The Doctor then did as he was told and swallowed the pill. As he was carried through the corridors and out of the building, he felt no different at first. Though then the pain started to dull and he became drowsy. He tried to fight it but it just became too much for him and eventually gave in to the demands of sleep.


	2. Memories Once Forgotten

Chapter 2

Moments after he fell asleep the Doctor opened his eyes and found that he was on Galifrey. He had to be dreaming, for Galifrey was destroyed in the time war. He realized he was still in his usual tweed jacket and bowtie. Though that all changed moments later when a young boy no older than five with curly black hair, in galifreyan robes ran up to him.

"Hi I'm Koschei", the young boy yelled

"Nice to meet you, I'm Theta." the Doctor replied. He noticed that he grew younger to the same age as young Koschei. It was the day they both started at the academy. It was hard on the both of them at first being they both excelled in their courses and the other students grew jealous of their success. Despite events that happened later on in their lives, the Doctor surely remembers this as a good day. It was his first friend, and they both gave each other companionship at such a young age.

The Doctor was then taken to another moment in his life. He was about ten and sitting next to Koschei. Borusa was currently yelling at them, and saying how lucky they aren't expelled and how much the damage will cost the academy. Theta and Koschei think nothing of the impending issues until Borusa mentions that Theta will be moved to a different class. The two boys both knew if they were in different classes, they would surely not see each other, at the most maybe once a week.

Theta worried for Koschei. It wasn't his fault, Borusa was right in saying that he was a bad influence on Koschei. And now Koschei would be all by himself while Theta is moved to a different class.

The Doctor was taken again a few years forward, to an even darker moment in his life. He was in the grassy fields with his brother, Yana, who was ten at the time. The doctor was fifteen. He was on the ground; he felt the burns the fire beast delivered to him, though he was able to protect himself the first time. Now the fire beast was attacking Yana. He saw his young brother bleeding and crying and he couldn't do anything, and it was agonizing.

"Theta!" Yana then cried, the cry was so agonized. It was only moments later that Yana went from a young boy to a ball of flames.

"NO!" the Doctor screamed. The Doctor was forced to watch his brother burn to death before help finally arrived. The young boy was charred and the Doctor was quickly bleeding to death out his abdomen and had burns all over his arm and chest.

He remembered not even being able to go to his young brother's funeral because the medics stated that his condition was still too severe to leave the medical wing. He didn't receive many visitors other than his family. Though at one point he did enjoy the company of Koschei, whose mentality was growing unstable. The doctor worried for his friend, but he did hope for the best. But he now knows his hope was all in vain.

As he sat there he then said "please make it all go away" his surroundings started to slowly fade and eventually took him to blackness. He then continued to sleep away both the physical, and the mental pain that continued to affect him.


	3. Worldly Affairs

Chapter 3

Back in reality, the medics were trying their hardest to get the Doctor breathing once again. He fell into respiratory arrest a few minutes after the initial rescue and the medics been working relentlessly ever since. If he did not start breathing soon, there could be brain damage later on. The medics checked the monitor and knew that the Doctor still felt the pain despite being unconscious, like really who wouldn't? They wanted to give him something, but they weren't sure if he would have a bad reaction because he was a time lord and not a human.

One of the medics, Dr. Corin Blackfeather had to wonder. Who would do this to anyone? He was bruised, burned, and had gaping lacerations all over. He was lucky that he was a time lord, because Corin was confident that no human would survive this.

The medics finally got the Doctor breathing again, that is after they put a tube down his throat because unfortunately he still wasn't able to breathe on his own, and he had to somehow. The Doctor also seemed malnourished, so Corin asked one of the nurses to go get an IV. She also wanted to get some X-rays because she knew bones had to be broken, the left arm for sure. Though until then she was going to close up and bandage some of the more open wounds.

Following the X-rays, Corin found her suspicions to be correct and discovered that the Doctors arm was not only dislocated, but fractured in three places. "That's definitely going to need surgery" she said to herself while examining the X-rays. She also discovered he did have a few cracked ribs, though all she could do was have them wrapped so they heal properly.

The Doctors lungs were still weak, so surgery was out of the question. She worried that if his arm is not repaired soon; it may get infected and requires amputation. "He has enough problems as it is, an infection is surely would not make it any easier." She thought to herself. Though she knew because of that that whether his breathing improved or not, he would have to have surgery soon.

"Doctor Blackfeather, any improvement on the patient?" called a male's voice

Corin turned to see Major Adrian Auerus striding toward her. He should know the answer wouldn't be good. She promptly responded "I'm afraid you'll have to tell your queen that the best I can say for him right now is that he is alive, and I guarantee to keep it that way."

"Doctor Blackfeather we do not have much time, I respect that the Doctor needs to heal, but my queen and her people need his help and we need results" Auerus said.

Corin felt frustrated. Did this man not realize the Doctor hasn't even been in the hospital for a full day? People like Auerus were one of the annoyances of her job. She can understand if he wants the Doctor healed, but it wasn't just going to happen overnight. No one can heal that fast not even a Time Lord.

Instead of yelling at this man Corin politely stated " We hope to get him into surgery soon, for his arm was badly damaged. I cannot say how long it will be for his lungs to fully function properly though it'll probably end up being a few days. Then we can take him off the sedatives and remove the tube from his throat."

Auerus just stared at her and stated "I will go tell my queen" he then quickly strolled off toward the exit. Corin felt so frustrated. Does this man not even have any manners, a thank you or some sort of gratitude would be polite enough. She could care less if he told his queen, it's not her queen and it does not concern her.

"Damn Caritapians" she muttered and stomped off back to check on her patient.


	4. Awakening

Chapter 4

The Doctor woke up to a steady beeping sound and a heavy breathing. He figured they both had reasonable explanations, but he was too drugged up to figure out either. He examined his surroundings and discovered that he was in a hospital somewhere in the universe. Suddenly shots of pain raced throughout his body and he certainly remembered the reasons for why he was here.

He tried to withhold a scream, but it was all just too much. Moments later two nurses, a medic, and a soldier rushed in to see what happened. Despite his discomfort, it seemed everyone seemed more pleased than anything. The medic then stepped up to his bedside and started talking.

"Hello Doctor, I'm Dr. Blackfeather. Do you know where you are?" she asked.

"Not really, but it has to be a hospital somewhere in the universe." he struggled to say.

The soldier then felt the need to intervene "You are on the planet Lucera, your injuries proved to be nearly fetal, and my superiors felt the need that you be brought here to heal and for your own safety Sir."

The planet Lucera, a planet known for its advances in medicine. The Doctor knew the uniforms of the Luceran army and he surely knew that the soldier was not wearing one.

"May I ask where exactly where you and your superiors are from, if it does not seem to be intruding that is?" the Doctor heaved.

"We are from the planet of Carpathia. My queen and her people seek your assistance. In her efforts to find you, she discovered that you had been kidnapped. That is when we had been sent to rescue you." The soldier responded.

"And why aren't we in Carpathia and not in Lucera?" the Doctor struggled to ask.

"It's not safe in multiple senses Sir. As I said before, our planet seeks your assistance. If you were to go to Carpathia right now, your life would be at stake from our current threat, for it may kill you upon sight if you aren't able to defend yourself. Also there is a likely chance that the mastermind behind your kidnapping may know that you were rescued by Carpathian soldiers. To avoid your recapture we brought you here in hopes that you wouldn't be found." The soldier dutifully responded

"And may I ask what your name is if that isn't a bother" the Doctor inquired.

"I am Sargent Dorian Ceranus at your service Sir" the soldier said.

"Oh great a bodyguard to watch my every move, just what I wanted!" the Doctor sarcastically stated.

Corin felt left out of the loop, whatever was going on in Carpathia was not the concern right now, at least not to her that is. If the Doctor was that badly needed the sergeant would let her focus on treating the Doctor rather than the conduct political small talk. "Sargent, I do not mean to intrude, but our main focus right now should be getting the Doctor healed so he may do what your people ask of him." She politely intervened.

"Oh my apologies Madam please carry on." He said.

"Thank you, I do appreciate that." Corin noticed that this soldier was far more polite than his superior was. At least he knew when he was wrong and admitted it. It surely eliminated many of her frustrations.

"Doctor, I do recommend we get you into surgery soon, to avoid serious infection that is. Though I do need to ask if there are any medications you can take." She said.

"There are no medications on Lucera that I know of that may prove fetal on me, though I do appreciate your concern." The Doctor said.

Corin nodded her head in response, "well we should go in the next few hours because you never know what could come up."

"Well what are you waiting for, I want to get healed quickly the Doctor said.

Corin walked out after getting a few more things in check, but it wasn't long before she heard someone running behind her. "Madam! Wait I have an inquiry about the operation!" Corin turned around to see the sergeant running behind her and stopped to wait for him.

"Yes, what do you need?" She asked

"Well, my superiors told me that I have to keep my eyes on the Doctor and because of that, I was wondering if it was possible for me to stand in and make sure nothing went wrong. Not that I believe that anything would go wrong, umm it's just that it's something that's expected of me by my superior. I apologize for any intrusion though and if you say no it's perfectly reasonable and I will understand." The Sargent nervously stated.

"Well I don't see any problem with it so long as your sterilized and in scrubs. You'll also have to keep out of the way, but I'm sure you'll be fine." She said

"Really, wow that wasn't the response I expected, but thank you though, I do appreciate it." The Sargent said sounding shocked. And then walked away back to the Doctors room

Back in the Doctors room, the Doctor was thinking. He wondered why he saw those images. Not all of them were bad but he just worried that he's going to have the nightmares again, during the surgery for sure. He knew he would need the assistance of a telepath to help him reblock some of those memories once again. He could understand why his mental barriers failed him in blocking out these images, but it surely was going to be difficult to repair any damage.

As he was being put under once again, the Doctor braced himself for another dose of the horrifying images that were once forgotten never to be remembered again.


	5. Inner Thoughts

Chapter 5

As soon as the Doctor went under the dreams returned. Though rather than replay the same memories from before, he saw different ones.

It was the first time he saw the TARDIS. The moment he saw her, he knew he had to have her. When no one was paying attention to her he ran in. He was amazed at what he saw. "You're bigger on the inside than on the outside!" he said to her. A type 40 that already outnumbered him in age as it was. As he strolled toward the console he took a look around at her. As he got ready to go he said to her "you're the most beautiful thing I've ever met" And that's when they were off for the very first time to a life full of adventure.

The current Doctor and not the one preserved in memory, then wondered, what is the point in all of this? The first set of memories he saw were quite horrible to say the least. Most of which have been blocked out for the longest of time. He knew it couldn't be the TARDIS. Yes they've had their moments, but surely she would never do something to him like this, especially with him in the condition that he was in.

But he had to wonder. Who had the capabilities to cause something like this to happen to him? Who had the ability to break the lock in his mind and make those memories emerge that he fought so hard to forget? He was told before that he had a strong mind and he knew that a traumatic experience could prompt a emergence of these memories, but he didn't think that the situation he was in prompted those memories to return, despite how he was treated.

It was not what but who did it. There were not many with the ability to do such a thing, in his mind at least. But he now knew that someone deliberately used telepathy to make his barriers fall apart. How could he not tell that this was happening? Was he that weak?

He'd been through so much, yet he couldn't tell when someone was trespassing in his own mind? What sort of skill allowed something like this? He knew there couldn't be many who could, especially due to the fact that he's never seen anything like this in his over 900 years of life.

He knew the time was coming soon. He felt it already. They were waiting for him to wake up from surgery. Eventually darkness surrounded him and he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. And then it all became bright once again. The kind of light that washes everything out. It hurt to open his eyes for a few seconds, but when he did he looked around at his surroundings.

He saw the soldier, Dorian sitting in the chair on the far side of the room napping. Poor guy must be exhausted; the Doctor was not an easy customer, even when confined to a hospital bed. He also noticed that his arm was now encased in a cast. It wasn't one of the plaster based ones seen on earth, but a bit more advanced. It also was in blue, a blue similar to the shade of the TARDIS. And that's when the Doctor suddenly panicked.

"Dorian!" the Doctor screamed "Dorian wake up! It's important!"

The soldier shuffled and went crazy for a moment but realized it was just the Doctor and just responded with a tired "what?"

"Where is my TARDIS?" the Doctor demanded


	6. Worry Over the TARDIS

Chapter 6

"What do you mean 'where's your TARDIS'? Shouldn't you know where it is being it's _your _TARDIS" Dorian said to the Doctor.

"Well if you forgot already, I kind of was imprisoned for six weeks against my will so I haven't seen her since." The Doctor snapped.

Dorian puzzled asked "Well can't you like call upon it somehow and it'll come?"

"Do you think my TARDIS looks like a dog that will just come to me when I ask her to. She may be sentient, but our connection is only one way. For all I know she could be traveling around with a band of magical space gypsies." The Doctor said.

"Wait, there are magical space gypsies running around the universe?" Dorian asked.

"No! Where in the universe did you get a concept like that?" the Doctor yelled.

"Well you said it so I assumed it was true" Dorian shamefully stated.

At this moment had to slap himself in the forehead in hopes of eliminating this ridiculous moment from his memories. It was unsuccessful however, which was getting quite more curious as the moments went on. He would have to see into getting this memory taken away as well along with all the other unwanted ones. Returning to reality, he focused on Dorian once again who is now the cause of his potential new bruise. "I don't suppose you have anyone who can search for it for me?" the Doctor inquired.

"Actually, I do have a few friends." Dorian said.

"Really, are they involved in any illicit activities that would make me worry for the welfare of my TARDIS? The Doctor asked.

"Well they are bounty hunters, but the good kind I promise." Dorian stated.

"Oh dear." The Doctor groaned. "Go get Corin I think I just got a brain aneurysm."

"I assure you they don't do anything illegal! I swear!" Dorian pleaded.

"Have they killed anyone?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, but only cause they had to" Dorian said.

"Well give them a call and we can discuss business from there" the Doctor said.

Dorian then just nodded his head in agreement and strolled out to go make a call to one of his 'friends'. The Doctor then thought to himself "wherever you are girl, I do pray that you are okay, and I'm sorry for everything."

Corin was at the nurse's station checking some paperwork when she heard Dorian less than gracefully stroll up behind her.

"Excuse me Madam. Do you think I could use your telephone, it's quite important?" Dorian asked

"I'm hoping that you're not calling your boss to have me shipped off away to some desert planet where the only edible thing is the person next to you" she said without sparing a glance.

Dorian looking shocked at first said "Him? Oh heavens no! You really think I want him back here, he's a pain in the ass to say the least."

"Good that makes two of us. Now may I ask why you're making this phone call?" Corin said.

"Oh well the Doctor needs to get something and I volunteered to call some of my friends to search for it." Dorian said.

"May ask what?" Corin questioned.

"No offense, but I'm not sure if he wants you to know. You can ask him though, I just don't know if it's my place to say." Dorian defended.

"Very well then, I don't see why not. Though if some sort of trouble starts up in my hospital I am going to blame you." Corin stated.

Dorian thanked her and proceeded to make the call. "Hello, Juno? It's Dorian. Put Alistair on the line, I've got a potential customer for him."


	7. Passing Time

Chapter 7

After a conversation with Alistair on the phone Dorian was told that they'd be a few days but promised to not have them waiting long. "You're just going to have to sit tight for now Sir" Dorian told the time lord.

"Thank you Dorian. I do have a terrible lack of patience though." The Doctor responded.

"Really now Doctor, how so?" Dorian asked.

"Well at least in this life my personality just has no patience at all. Yes I'm a time lord and lived a terribly long life, but age teaches one nothing." The doctor explained

"Why does the issue come up Sir?" He asked.

"Well its just that I now have nothing to keep me busy while waiting for the bounty hunters to arrive and discuss business. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I'm not sure if I'm the best one to ask considering I'm a soldier and my career occupies much of my time." Dorian said.

"Nonsense! You're talking to me of all people, the one with the least free time of anyone."

Dorian thought for a moment and then came up with something.

"Well maybe you could write something, like your thoughts or a letter to someone you know."

"I guess that may work but still what would I write?" The Doctor asked.

"Well that's up to you I suppose" Dorian said

Later that evening, Corin was shocked when she found the Doctor busy at work writing something. She looked at Dorian for an explanation and he simply stated "I told him to do it to keep busy; I didn't think he'd get this carried away."

Later that evening when the Doctor was once again drugged up from the pain medication, Dorian took a look at what the Doctor wrote. Though he was disappointed when he discovered that all the Doctor's manuscripts were in Galifreyan. "I suppose it's a way to keep it secret" Dorian mumbled to himself.

As Dorian was making an attempt to read the Galifreyan manuscripts, the Doctor experienced one of his most piercing of dreams. He was nine and was with Koschei who at the time eleven. It was when they were just boys still at the academy.

They were minding their own business when suddenly a star wolf came charging at Theta. Rather than let Theta take the blow, Koschei took the blow instead. When Theta looked down at his fallen comrade, he saw that there was no hope of survival and decided to hold onto his best friend until he died. Though Koschei had different plans. Ones that had him regenerating and living a new life.

Theta refused to let go though and held onto his friend as he regenerated. Something no time lord is ever supposed to do. It is said that souls bond and become one when another time lord holds onto another when they regenerate. After that day, the two time lords lives were never the same.


	8. Getting to Business

Chapter 8

A few days later, once the Doctor wrote enough to fill an entire library, Dorian's friends, Alistair and Juno arrived. They seemed to come out of some serious business because when they arrived Alistair had a large and nasty wound on his upper left arm that was poorly wrapped. "A client thought of this as a proper form of payment. Juno took care of him though and got what we deserved." Alistair said. Juno just smiled and nodded proudly. Corin insisted that since he was there already he should let her take a look at it and bandage it properly. Alistair tried to refuse, though Dorian and Juno eventually convinced him, and an hour later with is arm stitched closed and given some antibiotics to prevent infection, the three were ready to discuss business.

"Well Doctor" Alistair said. "What is it that I can do for you? The bounty hunter asked.

"Well if Dorian already hadn't mentioned it to you, I was captured a little over a month ago. Because of that I haven't been around my TARDIS in quite a while. Ever since then I haven't felt anything from her except the first night I was here." The time lord said.

"So you want us to find your TARDIS?" Alistair asked quizzically.

"Yes, being without her for a little bit, but I can't be without her for too long. Its making the healing process much worse for me." The Doctor stated.

"What exactly is this separation causing you?" Alistair said.

"Well because I'm a time lord, we usually heal faster than humans or other races would. Injuries like the ones I have usually take about three weeks to heal. Though I've been here almost a month and there has been little improvement in my condition." The Doctor explained.

"Where was the last place you saw it?" the bounty hunter asked.

"It's a _her_!" the Doctor insisted.

"Excuse me?" Alistair said. Juno gestured her arm toward her belt which held a large knife.

"Juno! Don't you dare." Dorian threatened.

The Doctor seeing the tension building up in the room intervened "Mr. Alistair, I did not mean any ill will in my statement. I was just insisting that my TARDIS is not an it, it's a her. She's a sentient machine." The time lord said.

"I see. So where did you last see _her_" Alistair asked.

"Well, last I remember, prior to being captured I was on the outskirts of the Tomaqui forests. I was going to see an old friend."

Juno's eyes widened, though Alistair spared her no glance and continued with the Doctor. "What side of the forest were you on exactly?"

"I believe the eastern side because I was by the ocean." The Doctor said.

"Is there anything else you guys need to know?" Dorian intervened.

"Nothing really, but we are going to need to discuss payment." Alistair said.

"What price do you have in mind?" the Doctor asked.

"Don't worry about it Doctor, I talked with some of my superiors, they'd be willing to pay it all kind of as a down payment for your services later on." Dorian interrupted.

"I see" the Doctor said.

"Well, I assume there will be no problems covering the cost then if the Carpathian monarchy is willing to cover it all." Alistair said.

"What is it going to cost?" Dorian asked.

"Well, we're going to have to cover supplies and fuel for our ship, I don't have an exact number yet, but I assume it'll be about ten thousand orand." Alistair said.

"Done, when do you want the money?" Dorian asked.

"Well I'd like a down payment of twenty-five hundred orand to cover the travel expenses. Though I'll give you a few days to have your bosses to send the money to you."

The Doctor and Alistair agreed on the verbal contract and shook on it. The bounty hunters said that they'd be back in a few days to collect the money. The bounty hunters were then off to do other things. The Doctor then asked "So what was up with Juno?"

"What do you mean?" Dorian asked

"Well she was very protective, though that's not abnormal for a bounty hunter, the thing that seemed off was when I mentioned the Tomaqui forest" The Doctor said.

"All I know is that she was born around there, I think she was a part of one of the tribes there until something happened. Not sure if it was war or plague or something even worse, but after that she met Alistair and been business partners ever since." Dorian explained

"Oh bad memories, huh? Why was she so quiet then?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but that's just how she is, I mean she does talk, but only when necessary."

"Well I'm going to sleep now these drugs they give me are strong even for me. The Doctor said

"Okay, I'll just be outside if you need me." Dorian said

The two said good night, but Dorian knew it wasn't the drugs or the Doctors injuries that made the Doctor so tired. And the Doctor knew that he was in for another night of torment.


	9. The Debate

Chapter 9

A few days later, the Doctor and Dorian got the call they've been waiting for. Alistair told them that she was right where the Doctor left her though they need a key to get inside. "Don't worry about it, you wouldn't be able to drive her anyway, she has to know you." The Doctor said.

They exchanged a bit more conversation over the phone until Alistair said he had to go. Dorian then turned to the Doctor and asked "Do you know how to open the TARDIS?"

"Of course, she has a key to get in." the Doctor said.

"And where is it?" Dorian asked

"Wherever my clothes are." The Doctor said smugly

"We should probably go ask Corin if you can leave yet, you know that you cannot just walk out of a hospital, right?" Dorian asked.

"Are you crazy? She's just going to claim you're not fit to travel!" Dorian yelled

"No she's not, because you're going to tell her that it is incredibly urgent or something like that." The Doctor said.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the soldier here, so you have the supposed authority." The Doctor said.

"So we're just going to go and get your TARDIS basically?" Dorian asked

"Obviously" the Doctor said nonchalantly. "Now go off and get your head ripped off so we can go, I have business to attend to."

Dorian walked out knowing that the upcoming conversation wasn't going to be a pleasant one to say the least. He could understand that the medic was very serious at her job, and after how his superiors had treated her she surely had enough of this nonsense. Before he could even throw in a word however she spoke first. "What is it now, another complaint from one of your superiors on how I am inadequate?" She asked.

"No madam, nothing to stir up any trouble, intentionally that is" Dorian said.

"Okay then, what then?" she said

"The Doctor wanted to know if he can leave yet. He claims he can't fully heal till he gets to his TARDIS and needs to go fetch her." Dorian said

"I'm sorry but he's not fit to travel. His lungs are still in terrible shape, and he still looks terribly thin." Corin said

"Well his weight I can assure you is pretty close to his usual physique. Though he really does need to go. If he does not get to his TARDIS he may never heal and he will be unable to help my people." Dorian pleaded.

"Let me talk to him." She said.

"Fine go in there. Though I assure you that he is not a man of reason in any form." Dorian warned.

"I've dealt with worse." Corin assured.

The medic in the soldier marched toward the Doctors room, but not before Dorian muttered under his breath "One dose of crazy coming up." Corin then flashed him a warning glance, and they then proceeded.

"Doctor, you cannot possibly leave yet, you're in no shape at all to do such a thing." Corin said

"Well the needs of the Carpathians are far more important than my health. Besides, once I reach my TARDIS she'll help fix what needs to be fixed." The Doctor said

"I will not allow it." Corin stated.

"You don't have to; I am perfectly well within my right to do such a thing. However, if you are so concerned about my health you should come along with us. It'll sure be a fun trip, won't it Dorian?" the Doctor said. Dorian glanced at the Doctor, but spared no response.

Corin looked at the two men with disgust and marched out the room.

"Well then, I think we have that covered. I do hope she comes, though not hopefully not as bossy, I'm the only doctor that's allowed to be bossy." The Doctor happily said.

"I don't think it's the fact that she is a doctor, more toward the fact that she is a woman." Dorian said

"Mmmmm, that is true. Well regardless with or without her, we are going to get my TARDIS and we will then be off to Carpathia."

"I'll go make the arrangements then."

"You go do that, I'll just sit here and bask in the glory for now and you come back with feedback when you have some." The Doctor said

Dorian dutifully walked out and the Doctor just sat there and smugly smiled for the first time in weeks.


	10. Love Trouble

*Yay! We finally reached the double digits. Thank you for reading because if it werent for you guys, I would have quit after chapter 1!

Chapter 10

Once Dorian got the arrangements together, the two made plans to leave within the next few days. The Doctor wondered if Corin was still going to be pouty, but whatever, it really did not matter. In the end, he was the one who decided anything when it came to his health. Though suddenly she came in one day while the two men were talking and told them that she was coming with them whether they liked it or not. The Doctor then just responded "Well that's great. Be sure to pack for all temperatures." In a very joyful tone. Though the moment she left the room the two men exchanged a wide eyed expression that seemed to be the universal expression of panic. Although the Doctor can be a very nice person when he wanted to be, this person was someone to worry about. He just knew that she was going to ruin any fun he could have, well his definition of fun at least.

"What are we going to do? I don't want her to come!" Dorian pleaded.

"Well I cannot just uninvite her, that'd just be rude. Besides I have a feeling she may prove useful to us anyway." The Doctor said

"What does that mean? She's going to be there the whole time and every time I'm around her I act stupid. Now she's going to be with us all the time so I'm going to look stupid all the time." Dorian said

"Why do you like her?" the Doctor jokingly said.

"Who ever said that?" Dorian inquired

"No one has to say anything, it's all obvious from your flushed expression." The Doctor said.

"Stop making fun of me. I can't even be with her if I wanted to anyway."

"And why's that?" the Doctor asked

"I'm not allowed to." Dorian said

"Really now, I didn't know that Carpathians were so particular on who they dated." The Doctor stated.

"Not with all people, but my first cousin is the queen. And I'm actually her only heir at the moment."

"Aren't you a little young to be her cousin?" the Doctor asked

"Well her father is older than my mother by quite a bit and they're only half siblings since my uncle's mother died when he was quite young." He explained

"So do I call you Prince Dorian now?" the Doctor asked.

"Well actually that's only one of my names, an informal one, but please don't call me prince, It's really not necessary." Dorian pleaded

"Well what's your full name then?" the Doctor asked

"Prince Aurelio Seraphim Celistine Leonitis Dorian Ceranus" Dorian said.

"Oh I think I may have heard of you. Though may I ask why you in the military?"

"To get out of doing all of that royal stuff. I absolutely hate it and I know Adalira hates it too. It is surely something I do not desire." Dorain said

"But if you're her sole heir it really is not wise to be taking up such a dangerous job especially if you die, the dynasty would end, and last I checked, Queen Adalira is not that young." The Doctor said

"Yeah I know"

"She's old enough to be your grandmother!" the Doctor jokingly said

"Stop that, she may be significantly older, but she's still my cousin and I do love her very much." Dorian defensively stated.

"Yeah I know. Sorry about that. Back to the situation with Corin." The Doctor said

"There is no situation with Corin because nothing can ever happen with her, even if she's Carpathian; she's still not of royal blood. So my cousin wouldn't approve of it because it is required that I marry into royalty if I'm to take the crown and my father won't allow it because he's just a pompous ass who likes to get his way." Dorian explained.

"Well I'll figure it out for you, I've saved the universe a few times, I'm sure I can remedy some love trouble, or actually find something that allows you to date Corin. I'm really good at it." The Doctor assured.

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood for trouble, especially with my father." Dorian said

The two men just went silent and thought about what's next on the agenda.


	11. Hostage Situation

Chapter 11

The trio arrived in the Tomaqui forests in about three days. Corin suggested that they should rest before they head toward a hotel to rest before they go find the TARDIS. The doctor though the idea was ridiculous though and said the TARDIS wasn't too far away. Dorian felt it was best to just stay out of the entire situation because the both of them had an alpha dog mentality and liked to be the boss.

A few hours later after a much needed meal they finally made their way toward the TARDIS. Dorian could tell the Doctor was getting excited. "There she is. I could tell she missed me. She is quite cross with me though. She's going to rub it in my face. It's definitely the last time I deal with independent dealers."

Suddenly the Doctor felt something pressed against the back of his skull. "Don't move, hand over the keys of the TARDIS and that will be the end of it." A male voice said.

"Well I may consider it but that would require me to move, and you did ask me not to move." The Doctor humorously responded.

"Shut up, stop the joking, and hand over the keys." The man's voice demanded

"Alistair, this is really not necessary, don't do this or there will be consequences." Dorian insisted

"What? Some Carpathian soldiers are going to come after me? That makes me so nervous. Like they'll ever know what happened to you three." Alistair said.

"Oh trust me the consequences would be so much worse. I would make sure of it. If you value your very existence you'll drop your weapons and walk away as if this never happened." The Doctor ordered

"But I have you right where I want you Doctor, why would I feel threatened? It is my gun pointed at your head. Isn't it?"

"Why do you want my TARDIS?" the Doctor asked

"It'll make us rich, isn't that obvious?" Alistair said

The next thing the Doctor heard was Dorian yelling "get in the TARDIS!" and the Doctor and Corin did just that. As they unlocked it, Dorian disarmed Alistair and shot him right in the chest with the gun he took. He then focused on Juno. The woman was definitely good at knives; she was the killer between the two bounty hunters. Though she just expected the average soldier, though unlike the average soldier, Dorian had quite a bit additional training that made him even more dangerous opponent.

"Doctor please hurry" Corin pleaded "I don't know how long he can hold her off."

"I'm going as fast as I can! I do recognize the ramifications if we do not succeed, if you haven't noticed two minutes ago there was a gun pointed at my skull." The Doctor stated "It's open, come on Dorian! We have a planet to get to if you have forgotten."

Dorian ran after the duo, but he was feeling quite weak. Juno had left a nasty wound in his side, possibly breaking ribs. And the blood was definitely coming out fast. As he closed the door he noticed the Doctor getting started at the console, he already was getting better Dorian could tell. He took a look down at his now wet shirt and noticed the red of the blood was far more prevalent than the white of his shirt. It only took Corin a moments glance to go wide eyed with panic. "Doctor, before you get started, I believe there is an issue that desperately needs attention first." She said while hyperventilating.

"What?" the Doctor simply asked. Corin in response just simply pointed at Dorian and the Doctor went from celebratory to being concerned.

"you attend to Dorian, I'll get us some place our friend outside won't be able to find us, that also has friendly people of course." The Doctor ordered.

As Corin ran to Dorian, the soldier just slumped to the ground. The medic worried. She could tell he lost too much blood already. She hoped the Doctor knew where to go, hopefully back to Lucera.

"Where are we going?" Corin asked, getting Dorian's blood all over her.

"A safe place." The Doctor responded.

"Do you want me to get him to the sick bay?" she asked

"that won't be necessary the ride will be too quick it isn't even worth it. Just keep the bleeding down for now" the Doctor said

"how long?'

"About a few minutes" the Doctor responded "I need to make a phone call to let them know we're coming"

"Let who know?" Corin asked.

"A friend" the Doctor said. He picked up the phone and started to speak "Hello, Jack? This is the Doctor. We're on our way to Torchwood right now, please be ready for us it's urgent."


	12. Getting the story

Chapter 12

"What's wrong is everything okay?" Jack asked.

"Not quite. Just have your sick bay ready when you get there." The Doctor said

"Are you hurt?"

"No I'm okay; it's a friend of mine though." The Doctor said.

"How long are you guys going to be?"

"Another few minutes." The Doctor said

"Okay, we'll be ready." Jack assured

The Doctor hung up the phone and looked over at Dorian. The man was almost as white as paper. Luckily now though they had somewhere safe to go. At least Juno wouldn't be able to get to Earth. That meant they'd be able to focus on Dorian and his health. And if Dorian died, that would be bad. Especially considering he was royalty, who knows the Doctor and Corin could be blamed.

"How is he?" The Doctor asked knowing the answer was probably obvious.

"Not too good, I've got some pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding though. How long is it going to be till we get there?" Corin asked.

"About five minutes, they'll be ready for us and they will definitely provide protection."

"Who exactly are they?" Corin asked understandably concerned

"Some friends of mine from Earth." The Doctor answered.

When the three got there everyone was waiting for them. They put Dorian on a gurney and took him to the sick bay.

"I called Martha, she's on her way." Jack said.

"No hurry, we have a doctor right here." The Doctor said

"You're not a medical doctor though." Jack stated

"I know, but she is." The Doctor motioned toward Corin. "Jack, meet Dr. Corin Blackfeather. Corin if anything happens to me, you can trust this man."

"Well nice to meet you young lady." Jack said

"Stop flirting Jack, we have a man bleeding to death here!" the Doctor said.

"I wasn't doing anything" Jack said innocently

"Focus!" the Doctor ordered

Martha finally got there and there was a brief introduction between Corin and her. From there all anyone could do was wait. And for everyone, especially the Doctor, it felt like the longest wait they've ever had.

"Doc, tell me what happened." Jack said

"Why?" the Doctor asked

"There is a man who nearly bled to death and is still not out of the woods yet and you came here with little notice. Now I'm all for surprise visits don't get me wrong, but in a situation like this I need an explanation." Jack said

"I understand." The Doctor said

"Well? What happened?" Jack asked

The Doctor proceeded to explain the whole situation with Juno and Alistair and his prior hostage situation.

"So that's why you were with them?" Jack asked

"Yes, and you have to protect him, I'll be fine I always have. You can trust that I won't leave without him. It's not right, he saved me, twice. I do owe it back to him to at least get him back to his people safely." The Doctor said.

"What about the girl?" Jack asked

"I don't think she'll be a too difficult to keep protected, and once Dorian is better he'd probably make sure nothing would happen to her."

"Why you say that Doc?"

"Because he loves her, even if he won't explicitly admit it." The Doctor said

"I hate to say it but I wouldn't say you're the resident expert on love or anything." Jack apologetically said

"I know that as well as you do, but it was evident when we talked about who he was allowed to marry." The Doctor said.

"What do you mean by 'Who he's allowed to marry?'?"

"He's a prince." The Doctor said nonchalantly

"What? Of where? Better not be anywhere on Earth." Jack warned

"Oh don't get too excited, he's from a planet from Carpathia, which I may say is very particular of whom their royals marry." The Doctor explained

A moment later Martha poked her face though the door of Jacks office. "I hate to interrupt the conversation you two are having, but we're done with surgery right now and he's doing okay."

"Oh Martha, you're so amazing!" the Doctor said

"Well it wasn't all me, Corin had a hand in it as well." Martha modestly said

"Speaking of which, where is Corin?" the Doctor asked

"Well she didn't want Dorian to wake up by himself, so she's just sitting there till he wakes up." She said

"Awww so cute!" The Doctor said

"What?" Martha questioned

"Never mind" the Doctor said giggling

"You look a bit tired yourself; you want me to give you some fluids through an IV?" Martha asked

"Martha you know better than to ask him, just jam the needle in his arm before he notices." Jack commented

"Well we should probably go check on them to see if Dorian is awake. Let's go" the Doctor said

The three stepped out of Jacks office, and then headed toward the sick bay to check up on the wounded soldier.


	13. Together Again

Chapter 13

It did not take many words to describe how Dorian felt at the moment. He was glad he wasn't dead obviously, but all the blood loss made him feel dizzy and the pain killers caused him some nausea. Let alone the pain from his wound. Though he didn't complain if something truly went wrong everyone would know before anything could get any worse.

This new place he was in felt strange. The people were friendly and humanoid, but it was all so foreign to him. The Doctor had said this place was called Earth. Dorian claimed to never hear of the planet before and it was awfully far from home. He couldn't remember how he got there either but he assumed no matter how it was with the TARDIS. He still had no idea how the TARDIS worked though.

Corin was sitting there next to him, which was actually quite nice of her Dorian thought. Last he checked he was sure that he didn't let anyone know of his lineage besides the Doctor. Who by the way was nowhere to be seen. Dorian noticed that Corin was reading something, though he couldn't quite make out what the words said. Eventually he mustered up the courage to ask her "What book is that?"

"'Brave New World' by Aldous Huxley" she responded without taking her eyes away from the book.

"Where did you get it?" He asked

"The library in the TARDIS, there's an abundance of books in there. When you get a little better you should really check it out." She responded excitedly.

"Where's the Doctor by the way? Is he alright?" Dorian asked

"Talking with Jack and Martha."

"Who are they?"

"Some friends of his, Martha and I actually stitched you up so you should thank her when you get a chance." Corin said

"I'll remember that. What is this place?" Dorian asked

"It's called Torchwood, I'm not exactly sure what its purpose is, but everyone here seems friendly and willing to help out." Corin stated

"I see, anything else I should know?" Dorian inquired

"Nothing really, just don't be aggressive with movements otherwise you'll break you stitches and start bleeding crazily again. And no one wants that." Corin said

Not a moment later, the Doctor and two other people, a man and a woman stepped in the room. Dorian assumed they were Jack and Martha but you never know. "Good to see the sleeping bear is awake. How you feeling?" the Doctor asked.

"Fine, and what did you call me?" Dorian asked a bit bewildered

"Nothing to worry about." The Doctor motioned toward the two people standing next to him "Dorian, this is Captain Jack Harkness and the nice woman here is Martha Jones."

"Hi" Dorian said. He then looked toward Martha "Thank you for not letting me be a bloody mess, I really appreciate it." He said

"You're welcome though you should be thanking Corin, she's the one who deserves the most credit in this. If it weren't for her stopping the bleeding, you would have been dead before the TARDIS even landed." Martha modestly said

"So what's on the agenda now?" Jack asked

"Not quite sure at the moment. We're probably going to wait for Dorian to heal then head back to Carpathia. I have some business to take care of there so we really shouldn't be too long." The Doctor said

"Mind if I go with you, you guys could use a bit more protection" Jack said

"What you trying to say?" Dorian asked

"Nothing really but you were injured protecting the Doctor and Coring and it'd probably be better if the numbers were increased." Jack said innocently

"I don't see a problem with it, though what is your team going to do without you at Torchwood while you're gone?" the Doctor asked

"The same thing they're always doing, they can hold down the fort for a while, we shouldn't be too long right Doc?" Jack asked.

"No I just have to do a favor for the queen and we'll be done." The Doctor said "Though I have to see what exactly she wants me to do first."

"Okay that's fine. How bout you Martha?" Jack asked

"Well I'll have to get a leave of absence from my superiors but I'll come if I can."

"Don't worry about I'll make a call in the morning" Jack assured her

"Then it's settled, we're all going when Dorian is fully healed?" the Doctor asked

"Yup" everyone said in unison


	14. Eaten Up

Chapter 14

To everyone else, the Doctor looked quite content with everything going on; though on the inside he was being torn up. Ever since his kidnapping he's been having dreams he so desperately tried to forget. Martha was right; he did look exhausted because he was exhausted. He was so desperate to not see those memories once again that he avoided sleep. He couldn't tell anyone what was going on, he had work to do. He had to put the needs of those who needed his help first.

He never had an issue like this before, if he wanted to block out a memory, he could always do it so easily, after all he is a timelord. Though now it seems as if there was a block put on his ability to perform such mental feats. Why couldn't it be easier to do something so miniscule? Last he checked, none of his captors were telepath, he would know if someone was prying into his mind.

"Doc, what's on your mind?" Jack asked.

"Nothing really just making plans and all." The Doctor assured.

"Now don't give me that; the longer you put off whatever is eating you up, the worse it'll get." Jack said

"Just some stuff" the Doctor said

"Care to talk about it, we can go into my office if you want" Jack asked

"Not really" the Doctor said

"Well this problem isn't going away by itself. Come on let's go into my office and talk it over some coffee" Jack said

"Tea" the Doctor said

"What?" Jack asked

"I prefer tea" the Doctor said

"Well you'll have your tea, I need some coffee. Let's go" Jack said

The two men went into Jack's office. Jack sat in his chair and the Doctor sat across from him. He didn't know what to say. What would he say? He can't handle some memories he's been having so he's become an insomniac? No he couldn't possibly say that. He would look weak; he has to put on a brave face, even for Jack.

"Talk to me" Jack said interrupting the Doctors train of thought.

"And say what?" the Doctor said

"Anything, anything that'll allow you to stop feeling this way." Jack said

"I don't think talking is what I really need." The Doctor said

"Well then what is it that you need?" jack said

"To be able to forget it all." The doctor stated on the verge of breaking

"Forget what?" Jack asked a little puzzled

"All the memories that I had tucked away for centuries that now are now eating me up." The Doctor cried

"How did you do it before?" Jack inquired

"I blocked them out, it's usually easy, and it's one of the abilities that usually comes naturally to a timelord. Though ever since my kidnapping it seems the ability has just been turned off." The Doctor said

"I'm calling Martha" Jack said

"Why?" the Doctor asked in a panicked tone

"Your exhausted Doc and you're just going to get sicker. We'll figure out what to do from there. Though I can't stand to see you like this. You're my friend and this is what friends do for each other." Jack explained

"I'm sorry if I look like some mental case" the Doctor said apologetically

"No need to, it's understandable. We've all probably been through times like this. We just need the will to receive help when we need it." Jack assured

"Well if you don't mind, I need to use the bathroom." The Doctor said

"Okay I'll call Martha while you're gone." Jack said

The Doctor walked toward the bathroom. He felt the bump in his pocket and knew what he had to do. He knew Jack was trying to help, but there was no way he could do anything the Doctor thought regrettably. He had to end it; it was the last resort but it was necessary.

He locked himself in the bathroom. He hoped it would be done by the time anyone realized what was going on. He took the bottle out of his pocket. He pondered whether or not to take just one, but he knew he wanted it done quickly. He heard a knock at the door, it couldn't be Jack, he was on the phone.

"who's in here I really have to go, Jack why is the door locked? I knocked but there was no response."

He knew he had to work quickly. He opened the vial and started swallowing the aspirin. The TARDIS knew what she had to do, she'd know soon enough.

"DOCTOR!" jack screamed, but it was too late. Jack then asked someone to go get Corin and make sure she's ready for what's yet to come. The Doctor was starting to feel the effects of the aspirin. Veins were bursting throughout his body. His kidneys were failing. He could feel the taste of blood. Within a few moments he would go into cardiac arrest and it all would be over. He welcomed the possibility of death like an old friend.

The bathroom door then burst open. He saw Jack rush toward his near lifeless body. "Doc, don't worry we'll help you!" Jack cried "Just tell us what you took and we can help you." Jack then saw the empty bottle of aspirin on the floor. "Ianto, go call Martha again and tell her to hurry, it's an emergency!" Ianto then ran out the room to make the call.

Before it all went black the Doctor manage to quietly say "I'm sorry, it's too much"


	15. Aftershock

Chapter 15

"You hear that?" Asked Corin, She was checking on Dorian when she heard a man scream.

"Yeah, let me go check it out, who knows the guys from Torchwood may need some assistance." Dorian responded, half concerned and half stir crazy.

"No you're not; I'll go check what happened. I'm sure Jack and the others are perfectly capable of protecting themselves."

Quick footsteps interrupted and in came Ianto Jones. "Corin, we need you. It's the Doctor." He said out breath

"What happened?" Dorian asked.

"No time to explain you'll soon find out" Ianto said

"Do I need anything?" She asked

"Just the basics I believe" Ianto said

Corin grabbed what she could and followed Ianto to the bathroom. The man managed to grab a stretcher before leaving the sick bay. She was shocked at what she saw when she entered the bathroom. Jack was on the floor giving the Doctor CPR.

"What happened?" Corin asked

"He took a bottle of aspirin" Ianto said

"Jack let me examine him" Corin asked

"He'll die if I stop, I can't" Jack said

"Don't worry I brought an EKG with me" Corin assured.

"No I can't, he needs me" Jack argued

"You don't have to go I just need to be able to check the damage otherwise I won't know what to do."

"He took a bottle of aspirin and its killing him, enough said!" Jack yelled.

"Please, just let me take a look." Corin begged "If you really want to help him, you'll stop and allow me to do what I need to do."

Jack eventually grudgingly agreed. He then turned to Ianto "Is Martha on her way yet?"

"She's going as fast as she can, but I'm afraid she's hit traffic so she'll be a while." Ianto said apologetically

"We need to get him to the sick bay" Corin ordered

"Will he be okay?" Jack asked

"Not for long if we don't get him on life support, his hearts and lungs are failing. The only reason he's still alive is thanks to you Jack." Corin said

"Is there anything else you can do?" Jack asked

"I'm not sure; I'd rather wait till Martha gets here since she's more familiar with his bodily structure than I am; though he should be good until she gets here as long as we put him on the life support."

"Do what you need to do, just make him better." Jack said

The Doctor was placed on the stretcher and wheeled toward the sick bay. When Dorian saw the Doctors state he was shocked. He just though that the Doctor hurt himself again, but nothing like this.

"What happened" asked Dorian

"We'll explain later" Corin said as she tried to get the Doctor connected to the heart-lung bypass machine, though it was difficult since he did have two hearts. She noticed the Doctor was quite dehydrated "Dorian can you go get me an IV bag for the Doctor."

Dorian willingly hopped out the bed willing to help and glad to be of some use. He fetched the IV bag and handed it to Corin. "Just put it on the hook right there, I'll connect it to the Doctor when I'm done with this." Corin said

"Okay, glad to help." Dorain said

The group worked feverishly to keep the Doctor alive, and all they hoped for now was for Martha to get there soon.


	16. Making a Deal

Chapter 16

The Doctor woke up in a room that he never seen before. He knew it couldn't possibly be Torchwood or anything he's seen before and he's seen a lot of things. There were no doors or windows except for a dome window at the top. The walls were a red similar to that of garnets and the floor was stone and caramel colored. At first he thought this was someone's sick joke; stick the Doctor in a room with no way out, with not even the TARDIS to help him.

The walls were completely smooth so it wasn't like he could climb up or anything. "Is this where I'm supposed to remain when I die?" the Doctor asked

"Who's to say that you are dead?" a voice asked

"Well I assumed that because I swallowed the entire bottle of aspirin that would have killed me. Has it not?" the Doctor said

"No it has not and may we say that it was utterly stupid on your part to do such a thing in the first place." The voice said

"Am I dreaming?" the Doctor

"No you're in a balance between death and life at the moment, it's the only way we find it possible to communicate with you." The voice said

"Why do you want to talk to me?" the Doctor asked

"Because we need you." The voice said

"For what?"

"To end them" the voice said

"Who?" The Doctor said now a bit worried

"The people of Carpathia, we know your capabilities after the Great Time War so we know it's surely not something that you're incapable of or that's beneath you." The voice said

"What is it that they have ever done to you that you want them dead?" The Doctor asked

"Nothing, we just enjoy the destruction." The voice said

"You're psychotic!" the Doctor spat

"And you're not?" the voice asked

"You're the ones who have been putting those images in my mind again! And I wondered why they weren't locked down!" The Doctor stated

"Why thank you Doctor you make us feel successful. Now you just need to eliminate the Carpathian race and you will be rewarded."

"With what?" the Doctor asked

"Your life."

"Who says I want it?"

"You don't have to want it. It's the fact that even after you attempted to kill yourself you still live. You may not be conscious of it but there are powers that will do everything imaginable to keep you from dying. It's the will of the Time Lords. Even if there is just one, even one like you, they would still have a chance. "The voice explained

"Like I care what the Time Lords want." The Doctor said "If they were still alive the universe would be in ruins."

"Yes we know. The power of just one is already enough for the universe to handle." The voice said "but you are not the one to decide when the race goes extinct. That is our doing."

"Who are you? And who says you decide such things."

"No one decides we assume it." The voice said

"Who are you though?" the Doctor asked sternly

"We are the Vertini, check your records we do have a place." The voice said

"Funny I've never heard of your race" the Doctor said

"Well you will soon enough. Fail us and there will be consequences, painful ones at that." The voice said.

The Doctor was then pushed back to reality and woke up in a bed back in the sick bay. Jack, Corin and Martha were standing over him with shocked looks on there face. "What happened?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing really, your hearts and lungs just suddenly started working." Martha said

"And why is that so shocking?" the Doctor struggled to ask

"Doc, you've been out for two weeks with no improvement and suddenly you just wake up with all hearts and lungs working." Jack said

"Well I need to see Dorian right now." The Doctor stated

"Doctor your in no condition to do anything there are still many things we need to work on." Martha said

"I don't care it's quite important, the existence of his people are at stake." The Doctor said.


	17. Missing in Action

Chapter 17

For a man who was unconscious for the past two weeks, the Doctor was remarkably fast and strong Jack thought. When Nether Martha or him went to go get Dorian the Doctor felt the need to take matters into his own hands and let Dorian know of the impending dangers of Carpathia.

"Dorian can you make this easier for me and let me know where in the building in the building you are?" the Doctor yelled.

"Doctor!" Jack yelled attempting to get the time lords attention.

"How about we just play Marco polo, when I say Marco you say polo until I find you, okay?" the doctor asked getting no response.

"Doc can you just listen to me?" Jack asked

"Hold on a bit I need to talk to Dorian" the Doctor said

"That's what I need to talk to you about" Jack said

"What?"

"About Dorian"

"What about him?" the Doctor asked now puzzled

"Just come back to the sick bay with me and we'll talk from there, okay?" Jack said

"No, tell me now." The Doctor ordered

"Just come back" Jack asked

"NO! Tell me." The Doctor yelled

By then Corin, Martha and some of the others came to see what was going on. The Doctor continued to get frustrated. Whatever Jack was trying to tell him he could say here just as easily as in the sick bay. He then cooled down a bit and asked calmly "Just tell me, I'll be fine"

"He's not here" Jack said bluntly

"Did he go out for a walk or something and why didn't any of you go with him?" the Doctor asked

"No they took him" Jack said

"Who?" the Doctor asked

"His people apparently. When their ship arrived a few days ago he told us not to shoot and it would all be okay, but then they just marched out and snatched him and accused him of desertion. "

The Doctor started breathing heavily. "I have to go help him, this cannot happen." His legs started getting weak

"Doc what's wrong? What can't happen?" Jack asked puzzled

"Have to go talk to her" the Doctor said barely aware of the others around him now. "We have to go, who knows what they'll do to him now. I need to explain everything." Unable to stand the Doctor just dropped to his knees. He heard someone scream "I'm okay, just a little weak still." The Doctor tried to assure.

Jack the scooped the Doctor up and carried him toward the sick bay. "This is why I rather have told you in the sick bay." Jack explained

"We need to go Jack, let's get to the TARDIS." The Doctor asked

"We'll discuss logistics later; right now you need to rest." He said

"But they'll hurt him!" the Doctor pleaded

"Your TARDIS can get anywhere under fifteen minutes, and I can guarantee you they won't kill him for desertion. You can rest for two or three more days." Jack said

The Doctor was now getting frustrated. "You're not listening to me" He said as he was trying to escape Jack's hold.

"Then what are you trying to tell me?" unfazed by the Doctor's struggle.

"He's not a regular soldier, he's different."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked as he placed the Doctor on the bed

"He's a prince!" the Doctor yelled

"Are you serious?" he heard someone ask

"Of where?" Jack asked

"Carpathia"

"Why would they imprison their own prince then?" he asked puzzled

"Most don't know he's their prince. He wanted to go incognito when he joined, only a few know about this and its imperative that we get him out of this quickly." The Doctor said "Now can someone give me something that'll get me out of her soon preferably within the next few minutes."

"I can't get you out in a few minutes but definitely a day at least." Martha said

"I suppose that'll do." The Doctor said

"I'll get prepared" Jack said

"Who said you're going?" the Doctor asked

"You and you can't take back invites" Jack stated

"I'll go too" Corin said

"No, I need to get you back in one piece. Jack can die a thousand times and I'll still get him back all happy and jolly, you on the other hand cannot just pop back to life." The Doctor said

"I don't care; we have a prince that needs to be saved. And do you really think it can be that dangerous?"

Jack and the Doctor both looked at each other and Corin again and said "Yes"

"I'll come too" Martha said.

"I guess it'll do, now can I just leave already?" the Doctor asked

"I haven't even given you anything yet."

"I have business that needs to be done."


	18. Drama in the TARDIS

Chapter 18

The Doctor was getting pretty fed up with all of this. First he had to deal with the Vertini and their demands; which consisted of mass genocide. But now he has to go to Carpathia with Jack, Martha, and Corin to deal with the whole situation regarding Dorian. And that's hoping that they'd be able to receive an audience with the queen. At the moment he was just about ready to go, he just had to wait for everyone to be ready. Though its not like he wanted to wait. If it were up to him he would have bolted to the TARDIS the other day after he found out what happened to Dorian and started her up, just hoping he'd be able to walk out in Carpathia in more than what he was wearing at that moment. Though that would not have been very proper considering all he was wearing then were blue boxers and socks.

Finally his three companions strolled in the TARDIS ready to go. They could tell by the look on the Doctors face that he lost most of his patience. Though they couldn't help themselves, its not like they had their own TARDIS already equipped with everything they need.

"I don't like waiting you know." The Doctor grumpily said.

"Sorry bout that but we needed to gather some key supplies that even you are lacking." Said Jack

"Like what? I could understand your need for clothes but I have plenty of food and bedrooms for you all." The Doctor said

"How about medical supplies? When I took a look at the supply cabinet in the TARDIS's sick bay a few days ago, I was shocked to see that all you possessed was one syringe and an empty vial of morphine." Martha said. "It was rather disappointing."

"I'll be fine, I used up all my sick days for the century." The Doctor attempted to assure.

"that's what you always say." Jack said "But the last few times you didn't follow though on that statement, you actually came close to dying."

Corin tired of all the bantering between the three decided to intervene and change the subject "Well sorry to be rude and interrupt, but where am I supposed to put all of this medical supplies?"

"Back in Torchwood's sick bay." The Doctor ordered

"What?" Corin asked slightly puzzled

"Ignore him; follow me I'll take you to the sick bay." Martha said

As the two women headed toward the sick bay, the Doctor got started on the journey to Carpathia. Though he could feel Jack's glare burn into his back.

"You know Doc, not all of us have TARDISs and can just go somewhere in the future whenever we loose patience." Jack stated

"I know that" the Doctor assured not sparing a glance from the console.

"Can you look at me?"

"I have to get all the coordinates put in and get her started." The Doctor said

At that moment, Jack was ready to flip. The marched toward the console and to the Doctor. He grabbed the time lord by the arm and looked him straight in the eye. "Doctor, I don't know what the hell is up with you lately, but you really need to cut the shit out! We're trying to help you and whenever we try to talk to you you either interrupt or just ignore us! We love you but its getting so damn frustrating!"

"Why has no one else has said anything?" the Doctor asked

"Because no one wants to upset you; Your unstable as it is obviously because you tried to kill yourself. But I felt you should hear it because as your friend I do care about you. Please say something if something is eating at you. I don't want to see you hurting like that again."

"Okay" the Doctor said

"You promise?" Jack asked

"Yes I promise, now can you let go of my arm, your hurting it. You know its not completely healed yet?" the Doctor said

"Oh sorry, do you want me to get some ice for it."

"No, it should be fine. I need to get started on this anyway." The Doctor assured

"I'm going to check on Martha and Corin and see if they need any help. Let me know when we're almost there." Jack said

"Okay."

Jack walked toward the sick bay to find Martha and Corin just about done with getting everything in their proper place. When Martha saw Jack she gave a look of concern. "Jack I have to ask what happened." She said

"I just told him how we felt about the whole situation with everything that has happened. Oh by the way can you get an ice pack out he may need one later."

"Why's that."

"His arm"

"What did he do?" Corin asked looking ready to commit bloody murder.

"Easy young lady I just grasped it tight when we were talking. It might just bruise later." Jack attempted to assure.

"Do you know how hard I worked to repair it? It was broken in three places and I had to put screws and pins in throughout it. What if you caused one to slip? Its still a fresh injury so that can still happen very easily." Corin ranted

"Corin calm down. I think the Doctor will be fine, he's a time lord anyway they heal faster." Martha assured

"Well if something did go wrong with his arm just know that you'll have to deal with me." She threatened Jack.

"Okay I'm sorry. Anyways, you ladies need any help?" Jack asked

"No we're just about done, though if you want I can get these boxes out of here and while I'm at that you can show Corin where she'll be sleeping." Martha told Jack

"You know where your sleeping?" Jack asked

"Yeah, the TARDIS is just going to give you the same one as the last time you were here." She said.

"Well okay then. Come on Corin, lets go see if the TARDIS has your room ready. Knowing her that is very likely by now." Jack said

The two headed over to find the room the TARDIS set aside for Corin. They came to a door that was a few rooms down from the sick bay at the time. When they opened the door the room they found had light yellow walls, similar to that of a custard. The floor was white, and the bed which was a full size had sheets covers and pillows that shared the same custard yellow.

"Well I suppose this is your room, if you don't like it I'm sure she can get you another one if you want"

"No its okay." Corin assured

"Well I hope you brought your bathing suit cause this girl has a swimming pool." Jack said "though if you don't I'm sure this girl will find you one and give it to you somehow, she has a knack for providing what we need."

"Thank you"

"Do you need help getting anywhere?" Jack asked

"No I'll be fine."

"Well I'm going to check on the Doctor, see you in a bit"


	19. Imprisonment

Chapter 19

"So how are we going to see the queen? I'm sure we can't just waltz in thinking she'll see us the moment we arrive." Jack said

"Honestly I have no idea, but considering I did receive a summons from her for some business I shouldn't have too much difficulty." The Doctor said

"How much longer till we get there?" Jack asked

"About five minutes if all goes well." The Doctor assured "Tell the girls they should be ready to leave soon because once we get there we're getting straight to work."

"Why does he have to do that, we're already here."

The Doctor turned around from the console and saw Martha and Corin walking in the room. "Good, that saves us the trouble. I hope you two didn't pack loads of things we're not going to actually use cause you may get tired easily." The Doctor said

"We should be fine. By the way Doctor, how is your arm today?" Corin asked

"Okay a few things to go over when we get there. Let me do the talking. Only say something if someone speaks to you first. I wouldn't want you to say something offensive, for Carpathians are very prideful." The Doctor said

"You can say that again." Corin said

"Excuse me?"

"Well I know that from personal experience." She said

"Oh no soldiers are different, they're just assholes." The Doctor said. Jack then let out a chuckle.

"Well I can't deny that." Corin said

"Well of course, I'm always right." The Doctor said smugly.

"Come on Doctor; quit it with the ego boost." Martha complaied

"Well we're just about there. Few more seconds and we can walk right out."

The four headed for the door. When the Doctor then walked out the TARDIS, he was greeted by a gun barrel.

"Don't move, only do what I ask. If you do otherwise I will not hesitate pulling the trigger and launching a bullet into your skull." The soldier said.

"Well that would add something new to my list of experiences, however unpleasant it may turn out to be." The Doctor said

"State your name and intention." The soldier ordered

"The Doctor, to see Queen Adalira."

"The queen is not receiving audiences at the moment."

"Well I don't think she has a choice considering my visit concerns the prince." The Doctor stated

"What about Prince Aurelio?" the soldier asked

"That he may be in danger, also some trouble with the Vertini but that was my original intention." The Doctor ranted

"Follow me, any of you try to run I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll shoot us, end of story." The Doctor said

The soldier led the four others to a holding area. The room had a few wooden chairs in it but that was about it. For four people, it was quite large. Though the Doctor had a feeling that they kept much more people in here at times. The soldier ordered them to stay there until they were given further instructions.

The door closed and Jack then spoke. "So are we prisoners now?"

"Well technically yes but once everything is cleared up, I think we should be good."

"You think?" Martha asked

"Well yes, I can't say with certainty, they may think we've come to harm them." The Doctor said.

"So what now?" Corin asked

"We sit and wait, however long that may be." The Doctor said


	20. A Royal Meeting

Hey guys! My apologies bout the delay on the latest chapter, a certain puppy who shall remain unnamed put me out a couple hundred bucks on a new computer, thus causing a delay on any possible new chapters. Hope it was worth the wait, and sorry yet again. Enjoy!

Chapter 20

"Doctor, how much longer are we going to sit here and wait?" Martha asked

"I don't know, give them time and have gratitude that our heads are still attached to our shoulders." The Doctor insisted.

"Is Dorian in one of these cells?" Corin asked

"I don't believe so. I think these cells are meant for any aliens that happen to come through, so if they happen to not turn out to be a threat at least they have a fine impression of the Carpathian system." The Doctor explained.

The group had been in the holding cell for a few hours now and was getting quite impatient. The guard who brought them there told them to wait and that's just what they're doing, no matter how long it may turn out to be.

"So what's the plan for when we're finally let out of the clinker?" Jack asked

"Same as I said before, let me do the talking and only speak if your given a question." The Doctor responded sounding quite irate.

"You alright Doc?" Jack asked

"Yes, I just don't like waiting." The Doctor responded

"I can tell"

Finally the door was unlocked and a soldier greeted them.

"Come with me." That was all he said, though the four did just that not knowing what fate had in store for them.

They exited the building and were led toward the palace. The walk was about a quarter of a mile but eventually they arrived there. They walked up the steps and went into the entrance and entered into the grand hallway. The tiles on the floor were various shades of an icy blue. The walls were stone white tinged with a bit of blue as well. At the end of the hallway sat an older woman whom the Doctor assumed was Queen Adalira. Her hair was jet black with streaks of silver throughout and it was tied up into a bun. She wore a long indigo gown, probably made of a material similar to silk. And it was embroidered with a lavender colored thread making abstract shapes. She kept her jewelry simple by only wearing diamond studs, a silver bracelet and a long silver necklace with a large aquamarine jewel in the center. The Doctor assumed this is what the citizens know as the medal of Carpathia, a trinket only worn by the king or queen at the time.

"So I assume you are the one known as the Doctor." The Queen asked

"Yes your majesty." The Doctor respectfully replied.

"I did ask a favor of you, but I'm assuming based on what my guard told me that, that is not the reason you had requested an audience." The Queen asked.

"Yes, it concerns your cousin, Prince Aurelio." The Doctor replied.

"Why? Is something wrong?" the Queen asked.

"Yes actually. It seems that he was imprisoned under false pretenses." The Doctor said

"By who?"

"Your people actually." The Doctor said

"How did this happen?" The Queen asked

"Well first he joined the army, and then they tasked him at one point to protect me until I arrived here. We had to enter Earth for a small detour which turned out a bit longer than I initially expected and then he gets arrested with charges on desertion. And now I'm here talking to your lovely self." The Doctor explained.

"When did he join the army?" the Queen asked

"Don't ask me he already was with them when I met him. You should ask him yourself. That is after you get him released because we all know we wouldn't like it if something happened."

"Rhiannon!" the Queen yelled

"He's under the name Dorian if that's of any assistance." The Doctor said

"Yes thank you" the Queen replied. Just then a short petite woman with white blond hair in attire of the royal guard stepped toward the queen's throne.

"Yes milady?" The woman asked

"Send my orders of official release for the prince. I'm sure your heard the details that the Doctor so gladly shared." The Queen stated.

"Yes milady" and then she left.

"We can discuss business after this whole mess is sorted out, in the meantime, is there anything I may do for you?" the Queen asked.

"Nothing that I know of." The Doctor said

"You're welcome to stay here if you wish." The Queen offered

"No thanks we can stay in my TARDIS, it has plenty of room." The Doctor assured

"Well if you don't mind can you park your TARDIS a bit closer to the palace to avoid any future problems?

"Okay I'll do just that, I should probably go right now to move her. We'll talk soon though. Are we excused?" the Doctor asked

"Yes you are." The Queen said

The four then went back to the TARDIS and waited to hear something new.


	21. Carpathian Politics

Hello again, sorry about yet again another delay. I'm attmepting to do achieve a every weekday type release. Its not helping that I'm getting writers block now. This chapter could use some work, but its necessary to move the plot and also explain some things. Again I apologize for the delay and hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

The four only waited a matter of hours before receiving a knock on the doors of the TARDIS. Again, only a guard was present, but at least this time there was no known malicious intent against them. The guard did not bring any news, only a summons to see the queen. No one argued they only did what was expected of them. The Doctor just wanted to find out what was going on with Dorian. If he had to search every prison and help him escape, that's just what he would do. This was all just a horrible misunderstanding that needed to be sorted out.

They were again led to the palace, but instead going to the grand hall, they went to some sort of lounge area. The room shared a similar color scheme to the grand hall. When they entered no one was waiting for them. The Doctor just assumed that the queen was on her way shortly.

"My apologies, her majesty is running a bit late though she shall arrive shortly." The guard then left and it was just the four of them sitting in the room.

"So what do you think is going to happen now?" Jack asked.

"She's going to be discussing something with us right now, that's for sure. Whether it's good or bad, I really cannot determine at the moment though." The Doctor replied

Suddenly the door opened with Queen Adalira and her guards walking through. "Hello again" She said smugly. She seemed in a good mood the Doctor thought.

"Are we here to discuss business now or what?" The Doctor asked.

"Same thing as before." The Queen said

"So I'm assuming you have news on the situation?" the Doctor inquired

"Yes I do." She said

"Well?"

"Everything should be fine, I signed the papers for his immediate release, and he should be here within a few hours." She assured

"So why do you think this may have happened?" the Doctor asked

"Must've been the revolutionaries. They've been trying to destroy what's left of this dynasty for years. If it weren't for them, Aurelio's mother would still live and she would become my heir instead."

"Are you saying they murdered her?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. After Aurelio, the next one in line is Lady Ristaf. The one who just so happens to be married to my late aunt's husband. Now I'm not pointing the finger at her, the only thing I accuse her of is sleeping with my aunt's husband while she and Ceranus were still married. Though Ceranus on the other hand I know would not hesitate to eliminate the sole heir to the throne of Carpathia, even if it's his own son. He'd rather be consort to the monarch rather than the father of them."

"So where does this all come together at." The Doctor asked

"The revolutionaries wanted to pin Aurelio for desertion, but if that was not possible they would surely try for abdication."

"Abdicating the throne is illegal?" The Doctor asked.

"Only if you're the sole heir by blood." The queen said

"So what are they going to do now?" He asked

"What do you think" they queen grimly asked.

"Murder?" the Doctor asked

"Well of course, they already achieved it with Austeria." The Queen said.

"And I'm assuming they Vertini have some sort of role in this?"

"Yes unfortunately, they saddest part is that the revolutionaries think their lives would be spared when the Vertini commit mass genocide."

"And they feed off destruction and death so we all know that's impossible." The Doctor said

The whole room was silent for a few minutes. Then the queen interjected. "Well I believe we are done here. Though I will be gracious to let you know when Aurelio arrives, you have my word."

"Thank you your majesty and we will do everything in our power to help keep your people safe." The Doctor promised.

As the group walked back to the TARDIS, the Doctor came to realize how high the stakes actually were and made an oath to ensure that the Carpathians would prosper.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, Please leave your reviews and let me know what i need to work on.<p> 


End file.
